


Romance and Heartbreak

by StormyBear30



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	Romance and Heartbreak

My relationship with David started out like the typical cliché’ about love. It was all about boy seeing other boy for the first time and wanting to fuck him through the sheets, while the other boy wants more then just a simple fuck. It was all about finding love when I wasn’t even looking at all, but now I thank a higher power daily for bringing that man into my life. It’s amazing that we have been together for as long as we have for it feels as if only yesterday that he walked onto our movie set and set in motion a love so strong that it blindsided me when I wasn’t even looking.

Strawberry blonde. It was the first thing that came to mind the moment that I laid eyes upon him. I had always had a fascination with blondes and red heads before I met him, and the first thing that I noticed about him was that he had the best of both worlds. It was nearly shoulder length, with wavy curls throughout it that begged for me to weave my fingers though them. His body called out to me next, not to brawny, but the perfect amount of muscles that I longed to explore with my hands and mouth until he was crying out in wild abandon. There he was on set not more then twenty minutes and I was already lusting after this perfect stranger in a way that I had never had before. I wanted him so badly that I could barely breath, but breathing stopped altogether as he looked over in my direction, a shy smile upon his face as he gazed at me with a pair of eyes so blue that my heart nearly stopped. I wanted him and I wanted him something fierce and no matter what I was going to have him. I didn’t know if he was gay or straight but that had never stopped me before. I wanted to fuck him, have him fuck me and then once I had had my fun I was going to leave him like I always left the rest. He however, had other ideas and my life took a drastic turn into waters that I knew nothing of and ones that I knew before we were done I was surely to drown in.

We didn’t have many scenes together at the beginning and it was almost impossible finding reasons to be near him, to try and talk to him, but I found as many as I could. David was shy that was for sure, but I didn’t let that dampen my sprits because I wanted him and nothing was going to get in my way. He never really went out of his way to try and talk to me, but again I didn’t let that bother me. The fact was that he was really very quite and shy and only seemed to speak to Sean Astin and Elijah Wood most times. I hounded Elijah like a fiend in an effort to try and find out anything about him and even after weeks of trying all I really knew was that he was from Australia and about my age. I constantly accused Elijah of keeping things from me, but in the end I found that he was just a very private person. Weeks and weeks passed and still there was nothing more then an occasional hello in passing before he would disappear in his trailer or lose himself in the grand sets. I was frustrated and so fucking horny that I felt as if I were going to explode. I still wasn’t sure if the man was gay or not, but I suspected that he was at the way Elijah and Billy said that he was constantly staring at me whenever he felt that I wasn’t looking. I never noticed this, but it was my only ray of hope and one that I clung to with a strong passion because I had nothing else.

My torture all came to an one day as I watched him talking to a group of girls off in the distance during a break. With each minute that passed I found myself growing more and more irritated until I could take no more and strode right over towards them. “Hey David, mate” I called out trying to control my aggravation as I clasped him upon the shoulder, forcing him to turn away from the giggling gaggle and give me his full attention. “How’s about you and I go out for a drink later tonight?” I asked, my hand still upon his shoulder as I stared into his eyes in wait of his reply. I was hoping that my eyes were saying it all, because I was trying like hell to not scream, **come out with me tonight and you will get lucky** He didn’t say anything for a long moment and I half expected him to turn me down, but he did me one better by asking me over to his place for dinner and drinks. I wanted to tell him to forget about the dinner and the drinks so we could get down to the fucking, but as I looked into his eyes I found myself saying yes with a smile before taking my leave.

I met him at his home later that evening, ready and prepared for the fucking of a lifetime. He was a gracious gentleman from the moment that he invited me in. He ushered me into a small setting room before excusing himself to check on dinner. I didn’t know what it was that he was cooking, but it smelled heavenly. I decided to put off my advancement until after dinner, thinking that it would give me the extra nourishment to help us last all night and that thought alone caused my trousers to grow a little tight in the crotch area. Dinner was amazing as we shared idle chitchat before eating a dessert that was to die for. He really didn’t say too much about himself, but he allowed me to talk about myself at leisure, which was something that I was quite fond of. Afterwards we made our way into the sitting room once again, where he served an after dinner brandy as we sat before a raging fire in the fireplace before us. With each seconds that passed I was getting more and more agitated because that evening was beginning to feel more and more like a date and not the fuck night that I was expecting it to be. He still wasn’t saying much about himself or anything in general and that alone was grating me nerves more then anything. Finally I had had enough as I sat forward, staring him dead in the eyes as I opened my mouth and fucked everything up. “Mate, this was nice” I began, never breaking contact with his intense blue eyes. “But I just want you to know that you didn’t have to go through all of this to get me in bed. Food or not I was going to allow you to shag me” The look on his face said it all as those sparkling blue eyes turned dark, a look of shock and disgust upon his face before he removed himself from the sofa we had been sitting miles apart on.

“I think that you better leave Dominic” He spoke very quickly as he walked over towards the door, jerking it open as he waited for me to exit it.

I was too gob smacked to due much of anything as I placed the glass I had been holding in my hand on the end table before getting up and walking over towards him. “I don’t understand” I said plainly, because I really didn’t understand what the hell had just happened.

He didn’t say anything for a moment as he just looked down at me with a look of sadness and pity swirling together. “I didn’t bring you over here so I could shag you” He finally spoke, his words clipped as he opened the door even wider.

“What? Why?” I stammered like a dolt, trying like hell once again to figure out how I lost control of the situation.

“I brought you over so I could get to know you Dominic, but it seems that you are just as shallow as some of the others claimed you to be” His words hurt me, not only because other people, including David thought I was shallow, but because I knew that there was some truth to his words. That hurt quickly turned to anger as I stormed out of his home with a huff, intending to avoid David Wenham like the plague, but I should have known that wasn’t about to happen. I got no sleep that night as I replayed his words over and over in my head as I lay in bed. I couldn’t for the life of me figure out why I was so bloody bothered by them, but I found myself bothered just the same. By the time morning came I was so pissed off and aggravated that I felt as if I were going to explode. My intentions of avoiding David came to a halt the moment that he stepped within my sight as I rushed over to where he was taking with Sean Bean, grabbing him by the arm as I literally jerked him into a secluded corner.

“You have some nerve talking to me like that last night” I blurted out before I even had a chance to control myself. “I am not shallow” I lied. “You don’t even know me and…”

“Then let me get to know you” He cut me off, staring at me so intently that it started to make me feel uncomfortable.

“What?” I asked, confused as always seemed to be the case when it came to him.

“Let me get to know the real Dominic and not this selfish and self centered one that I have only seen” I could not believe his nerve to speak to me like that as I took a deep breath and prepared to curse him a blue streak before taking my leave and yet I heard my mouth utter a rushed “ok” before I rushed off. “I’ll pick you up at your place about eight” I heard him call out after me as I practically ran for my trailer and some time to think about what had just happened.

As promised David turned up at my place at exactly eight and was dressed quite nicely. I had no idea where we were going or how I should dress, which completely unnerved me since I had never worried about how I looked before, but then again I had never been on a proper date before either “I wasn’t sure how to dress” I blurted out after I let him in, the two of us standing there in uncomfortable silence for a moment.

“The shirt is fine, but where we are going doesn’t allow jeans” He smiled at me, looking from the ragged jeans I had covering my ass then up to meet my eyes. I didn’t say anything as I indicated with my arm for him to have a seat in the sitting room, watching as he sat down before walking towards my bedroom to change. “And maybe a suit jacket if you have one” I heard him call out in a soft voice as I cursed at allowing myself to get into that situation. I searched high and low for a clean pair of trousers, finally finding ones that I felt were suitable, only to realize that I really didn’t have a good suit jacket and the one that I did have was wrinkled beyond recognition. Instead I decided to change the shirt that I had started out with, diving into the clothes pile for the one and only tie that I knew I owned.

“Um, I don’t have a good suit jacket” I uttered in embarrassment as I entered the sitting room and found him sitting where I had left him, taking in the room around him.

“That’s ok” He grinned over at me as he got up and surveyed the new outfit that I had on. “You look amazing” He smiled at me again as he straightened the tie at my neck. I noticed right away that he smelt amazing as I took in a deep sniff of the spicy cologne that he wore. “Ready?” He asked as he stood behind me, indicating towards the door with his hand as I took steps towards it. I didn’t know how ready I was for what was going to happen, but I knew that for some strange and confusing reason I wanted to prove to that man that I only really wanted to fuck that I was more then a selfish bastard, although I didn’t believe it myself.

My hands were shaking and my nerves were on edge as he pulled his car up in front of a fancy looking restaurant. I was a near fall down mess, because I never really cared for fancy places because I never knew how to act and I was almost sure that everyone was judging me for even being there in the first place. I felt like a complete putz as David walked to my side of the car, opening the door for me like I was some bird he was taking out instead of a grown man. I didn’t say anything as he helped me out, making sure to walk ahead of him before he presented his arm to me in some cheesy hetro movement. “Jackets are required sir” A snooty looking man in a penguin suit said to me as I attempted to enter the establishment. “Mr. Wenham…” He turned his snooty attention from me as he focused on the man standing behind me.

“Hello Stanley…” I heard David speak politely as he walked up beside me, placing his hand at the small of my back in a way that was really beginning to unnerve me. “Mr. Monaghan will require borrowing a suit jacket tonight” He went on, smiling at the man who nodded at him in acknowledgement before disappearing inside, only to return a moment later with a fully pressed suit jacket. “Thank you Stanley” He smiled again as he took the offered jacket and helped me dress like soon loon who couldn’t take care of himself. I didn’t say anything as the one known as Stanley eyed me from top to bottom, his narrowing eyes telling me all that I needed to know. He thought that I was scum and much to good for his establishment and the man standing beside me. “Is our table ready” David asked, forcing the man to look away from me as the scowl that had been there was replaced with a full fledged smile.

“Yes sir. Follow me gentlemen” He ushered us into the swanky place and immediately my discomfort level went through the roof. It was ritzy and very expensive looking and I felt like a duck out of water among the others that were dining and dancing there. “Enjoy your meal gentlemen and it’s very nice to see you again Mr. Wenham” He said with a small bow before leaving us alone. No words were spoken as I surveyed the area around me, noting the fire escapes and just how far it was to the exit just in case they were needed. I was so uncomfortable that I just knew I was going to vomit as my panic level began to increase.

“Relax Dominic, you look as if your head is about to explode. The exits are quite close if we feel the need to run” David grinned across from me, it turning into a full fledged beautiful smile as I turned to look at him with a sheepish look upon my face because it was as if he knew what I was thinking. I actually felt myself relaxing after that and by the time that the first course was done I found myself actually having a good time. David was pleasant and so at so at ease then from the serious actor always on set. He was funny and told many great stories about his life and I found that I was fascinated beyond belief. The meal ended much to quickly as we polished off our dessert, enjoying an after dinner brandy as we continued to get to know each other. I was mellow and feeling fine, but that all changed as I watched David get up from his chair and walk over to me with his hand outreached. “Dance with me” He said words so strange and foreign to me that I was sure that I had misheard them.

“Huh?” I asked dumbfounded as I just gawked at the hand out before me.

“Come on, dance with me” He repeated, reaching for my hand as he attempted to pull me off of the chair I was content to be glued to.

“Are you mad?” I rushed out in a whisper under my breath as I tucked my hand safely into my lap. “This place is for straights and I don’t think they will take kindly to two queers taking a turn on the dance floor” I quipped, downing the rest of my brandy as I noted how far away the exits were once again.

“Look closer Dominic” He indicated with his head towards the dance floor. I followed his gaze and much to my surprise I found several straight couples twirling around the dance floor, but mingled among the many were a few gay couples as well. “No one will judge us here Dominic” He went on, once again reaching out and taking my hand. “Please…” He grinned at me again, those blue eyes of his shinning. I found that I couldn’t say no even if I wanted to a I reached out and allowed him to lead me to the floor.

“Um, I’ve never done this before” I mumbled in embarrassment as I fumbled as to where to put my hands.

“Just follow my lead” He smiled down on me as he took one of my hands and placed it upon his hip, the other he held within his hand. We struggled for a few minutes to try and find the rhythm, but eventually I got myself somewhat under control as we swayed back and forth to the slow song wafting around us. I have to admit that it was right nice dancing with David like that, but at the same time it was completely unnerving. I had never done anything like that anyone before, male or female, so it was so new and uncharted territory for me. I wasn’t sure what was going to happen after that night ended, if anything was going to happen but I held hope that something would since I was still dying to have him fuck me. The evening didn’t end as I had hoped as he dropped me off at my door after a few more dances with a smile on his face. I received a quick peck on the cheek and before I knew what had happened he was gone. I was livid as I watched him walk away because I could not believe that after everything that I had been forced to do, he was still not in my bed. It was a very long a frustrated night as I downed a few beers to take the edge off and then spent the rest of the evening watching porn as I jerked myself stupid to the images on the screen.

I did my best to ignore him the next morning on the set, which proved to be quite easy since he, Elijah and Austin were filming elsewhere. Right from the start that morning Orlando knew that something was off about me as I pouted and was just plain pissy to anyone within five feet of me. “What the hell is wrong with you” I heard him ask later in the day as we sat offside taking a much needed break. “You’ve been an absolute ass since we got here this morning” I couldn’t disagree with him as I continued to sulk like a spoiled child. “Come on mate, what gives?” He probed some more and despite my better judgment I told him all about David and our evening of doom.

“A date” He laughed after I was finished telling him everything. “He took you on a real live date” He continued to laugh, causing me to frown because I knew that I had wasted my time telling him. “Jesus talk about corny. I didn’t know that gay men went out on dates” His laughter continued, but cut short as he looked over at me and the looks of evil I was shooting his way.

“That’s just the thing” I ground out in irritation. “I don’t even know if he’s gay. I mean, yeah, we went out and he treated me like a bloody bint, but when it came time to put up or shut up, he kissed me on the cheek and walked away” I was so on edge that all I wanted to do was find something hard to drink to take away my uncertainty.

“You like him” Orlando blurted out, his eyes as wide as saucers as he sat forward staring over at me.

“What? Are you bloody mad?” I barked at him, looking everywhere but where he continued to stare me down. “I don’t fucking like him. All I want from David Wenham is a fuck and that’s all. Once I get his dick up my ass I‘ll want nothing more to do with him and his fucking old fashioned ways” I defended my gay honor because I felt as if I had to.

“Dom…” I heard another voice cry out as I spun around and found Elijah and David standing in the doorway of the trailer Orlando and I where hiding in. My heart fell into my stomach at the very moment at the look of anger that flashed across Elijah’s’ face, but what upset me more was the look of pure pain that flashed across David’s. He was gone within the blink of an eyes, leaving me with a equally stunned Orlando, and a steamingly pissed off Elijah. “You son of a bitch” He cried out, rushing into the trailer, pushing me into the wall before starting to pace back and forth before me. “How could you say all those horrible things?” He questioned me, not once breaking his stride as he continued to walk back and forth with no real purpose. I watched as Orli gave me a look of compassion before sneaking out of the trailer before Elijah turned on him as well. “How could you hurt him like that Dom?” The accusing look that he gave me shot straight to my heart as I fell into a nearby chair, frustrated and confused at the amount of guilt that was ebbing deep within me.

“What do you want me to say Elijah?” I cried out. “He’s been playing games with me from the moment that I met him” I wanted to say more, but before I could even pull the air needed into my lungs to speak, I had a pissed off Frodo sitting in my lap.

“He’s not playing games Dom” He ground out, his blue eyes blazing as he shoved his face so close to mine that I could feel the heat of his breath pressing against my dried lips. “He’s just unsure of your intentions. But after this I am sure that he received that signal loud and clear” He continued to rant as he shifted even deeper into my lap. “All he did the entire time we were on location was talk about you and how much he enjoyed the time that you two have spent together. He really likes you Dominic and the reason that he was taking it slow and not rushing you into bed was because this is more then a quick fuck to him. You’ve fucked this one up so badly and you don’t even know what you’ve lost” He accused me as he jumped off of my lap, standing before me with hands across his chest, that same glare of anger still directed right at me. “Don’t you have anything to say” He demanded. I had nothing to say as I hung my head in shame, not speaking a word or even chancing a glance up at Elijah. He walked away after that, slamming the door of the trailer so loudly that everything inside shook, including my person as I curled up in the chair and allowed the trembling of the trailer to invade me.

Word spread like wildfire after that as people who once regarded me so highly, hardly looked my way any longer. I didn’t care because I was so miserable that I really didn’t notice or care if anyone every spoke to me again. For days I struggled through my scenes, trying to get through the day so I could go home and basically hibernate afterwards in my lonely apartment. I rarely saw David between shoots and when I did, he would only look at me for a moment with eyes filled with such sadness that it broke my heart each time. I was a fucked up mess as I tried to come to terms with the way that I was feeling. I was so confused, so messed up that I wasn’t sure of anything anymore, but what I did know was that David was on my mind constantly and that was more upsetting then anything. Over a week passed before I couldn’t take the weirdness any longer and just showed up at David’s apartment unannounced.

“What are you doing here Dominic?” He asked as he opened the door, once again staring at me with those sad blue eyes.

“Can I come in?” I asked softly, so afraid to say anymore because I still didn’t know what the hell I was doing or what I would say if he did let me in.

“I don’t think that is such a good idea now. Do you?” He asked, anger starting to spark in those same eyes. “You pretty much stated your intentions the last time I saw you”

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea or not” I spoke up, getting irritated with him and myself. “I don’t know anything anymore since I’ve met you” I went on, because those words were the purest form of truth spoken from the moment I had met him.

“What does that mean?” He questioned, his face softening, anger disappearing as it was replaced with confusion.

“It means that from the moment that I met you I’ve wanted to sleep with you, but then you got all old fashioned on me with your dates and dancing and kisses on that cheek and everything changed” I cried out, turning my back to him because I needed some space to try and clear my head.

“Come in…” I heard him say. Turning to face him I found the door open wide as he stepped aside and gestured for me to step inside. I was nervous as hell as I did his bidding, stepping into the immaculate apartment, jumping slightly at the close of the door behind us. “Do you want something to drink?” He asked as we walked into the living portion of his home.

I wanted a drink so desperately that I could feel my hands shaking, but I wasn’t sure if it was from need of a drink or nervousness. “No thank you” I replied as I turned to face him, determined to speak my peace and then see what happened from there. I wasn’t sure what I was going to say, or how he was going to react to those words, but I knew that things could not go on the way that they had been before. Taking a deep breath, I stalled for time as I sat down on the couch located behind me, shifting around as I tried to find some sort of pretend comfort. “It’s just that I don’t do this sort of thing” I blurted out, giving up the fight as I looked up at him standing before me.

“What sort of thing” He spoke softly in that beautiful accent of his that once again had my already beating heart, pumping even harder.

“This…” I said pointing between the two of us, already knowing that I was only confusing him more by the look on his face. “I’ve never been the old fashioned kind of person. The one that meets someone and goes on a date, falls in love and all the shit that comes with it” I said truthfully, fearful that he was going to kick me out of his home and I was undecided as to if that was a good or a bad thing. “I mean, I don’t even know if your gay or not and this might just be a joke to you”

“All that shit that comes along with it is the fun stuff” He replied, taking my hand as he sat down beside me. “And trust me when I tell you that I am very, very gay and this is surely no joke” He chuckled. “Look Dominic, I know that your afraid. I know that this is all new to you, but all I am asking is that you give me a chance. I am a really great guy once you get to know me” He looked at me with a goofy grin upon his face before he turned serious once again. “I like you Dominic” He went on. “I have from the first moment that I met you. Your bright and funny and not to mention cute as hell, but I want more then just a one night stand. Let me show you how wonderful romance can be, because I promise you that all the shit that comes before hand is worth it. What do you say?”

I couldn’t believe that he had forgiven me so quickly after everything that he had overheard earlier that day, but who was I to question it as I squeezed his hand before getting enough nerve to look up at his face. “Ok…” I whispered softly, feeling like a blind man being led out into a new world without guidance or assistance.

“Ok…” He repeated, such a beautiful smile upon his face as he leaned in and covered his lips with my own. At first I was too stunned to do much of anything but sit there like a loon, but then the realization set in and I fell into that first kiss of ours head first. We didn’t do much of anything else that night, just some more simple kissing and a lot of talking. We spent the whole night talking about ourselves and what we wanted out of our potential relationship. In fact for nearly six weeks afterwards we did practically the same thing night after night and I found that I was more then ok with it. I was starting to develop feelings for David, ones that scared the shit out of me at the beginning, but as we slipped quietly into the role of boyfriends, I found that I enjoyed them, even relished them. Not once in those six weeks did we ever take that step into the sex phase of our relationship, just some serious hours spent making out accompanied by some heavy petting. We jerked each other off a few times and as much as I was dying for us to make love, I found the wait tolerable. Everyone on the set who had stopped speaking to me after the incident began to speak to me again, but I didn’t care. I was happy as long as I had David beside me and that was all that mattered. Elijah had even eventually found it in his heart to forgive me, but not without reminding me from time to time what a great man David was and not to fuck it up. I knew what a great man David was and I had no intentions of fucking anything that had developed between us up.

Then out of the blue our fearless director decided to give us a weekend off from filming for no reason whatsoever. No one complained and we sure as hell didn’t question it as many plans were made. The boys basically wanted to slip into one of the nearby town, wreck all sorts of havoc upon its occupants before slipping back onto the set once the break was over, and I was planning to join then because I felt that I needed to blow off some steam as much as the rest of them did. However, David had other ideas as he showed up at my apartment after filming wrapped for that day, with a look of mischief upon his face and a plan in hand. He wouldn’t tell me where we were going as he led me towards his car, only that I wouldn’t be joining the boys for their weekend getaway and that he had already made my apologies. We drive for hours deeper and deeper into the beautiful countryside and not once during the entire trip would he tell me of his plans. I found out three hours later as we pulled up before a quaint cottage in the country that we were having our own private getaway. I was ecstatic and hopeful as I literally attacked him in the front seat of his car, nearly choking myself and him with our seatbelts still fastened around us. The cottage was perfect in everyway, and loaded with everything and anything that we could need. While we ate dinner later that evening before a roaring fire in the fireplace he informed me that he had been planning that trip for weeks before hand, somehow convincing Peter to give us some much needed time off. I never found out how he convinced the sometimes slave driver to allow this and in truth I didn’t want to know. I was happy and content in our little piece of heaven and nothing else mattered. After dinner that night we lay snuggled up before the fire, just talking and spending a fair amount of time snogging the shit out of each other. I wasn’t sure if we were going to make love that night or not, but I was ever so hopeful.

“You ready for bed?” I heard him ask as I fought off the urge to fall asleep from being wrapped in the warmth of his body and his arms.

“Yeah…” I replied as I stifled a yawn, because since the excitement had worn off, and with my belly being full, and just lazing around enjoying David’s company, my body had gone into full relax mode. I let him take my hand as he led us to the only bedroom in the house. I became more alert as he opened the door and there before me was the most amazing sight. The room was littered with glowing candles on every flat surface available, the sound of light music playing through the air. The bed was turned down, exposing a beautiful set of black satin sheets that looked so inviting to the touch.

“Too corny?” He whispered against my ear as he stood nervously beside me. It made me smile to know that it was just as nervous as I was as I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, crushing his body against mine.

“Too perfect” I whispered back, tears glistening in my eyes because I was completely amazed as to how much work he had put into our first time, and how much it meant to him as well. I could feel him smile against my neck as he placed a simple kiss upon it before once again taking my hand and leading me deeper into our love nest. With each step I was becoming more nervous then before as we moved toward the bed, stopping right before it. My palms were shaking and sweaty as I grabbed onto his shoulder in order to keep from falling as a wave of dizziness washed over me. “I can’t believe how nervous I am” I announced like a dolt, ducking my head so he couldn’t see the blush rushing across my cheeks.

“I am as well” He replied with a falter in his voice. “Dominic, we can wait if you don’t feel the time is right. Like I told you before I don’t’ want to rush anything with you and…” I didn’t’ give him a chance to speak as I lifted my head and captured his flapping lips under my own. I may have been nervous as hell, but there was no way in hell that I was letting the opportunity to sleep with David just flitter away. I could feel him giggle against my lips before he wrapped his arms so tightly around my body that there wasn’t an inch of space between us. The nervousness that I had been feeling began to seep away as one hand held me tightly, while the other roamed its way over my shoulder’s, my back, before kneading my bum. We finally made love that night and it was the most amazing sexual experience of my life. We did things to each other that I had never done, much less thought of before and yet with David it seemed right. I had three orgasms that night, an amazing feat if I do say so myself and it was all due to hands, mouth and a tongue, that knew how to torture and tease me into extreme pleasure. He played my body like a fine tuned guitar and I could only hope that I would bring him as much pleasure as he brought me. He came once in my mouth and twice in my ass assuring me that I was at least doing something right.

“I love you…” He said in a almost a whispered breath afterwards as he laying panting and sweating between my legs. “And…you don’t have to say it back because…”

“I love you too” I replied with a smile upon my face as I covered his lips with my hand. The smile on his face was enormous, making his already blue eyes sparkle like the clear blue sea. “Jesus…” I cried out, placing my hands on the side of my head as the reality of what had just happened washed over me.

“Dominic?” I could hear the question in his voice as I looked down at him, once again, caressing his face with my hand tenderly because I knew my outburst had frightened him.

“It’s just that I never thought that I would have someone love me. I mean really love me and the idea never crossed my mind that I would love someone in return” I explained, still caressing his face in hopes that he was understanding what I was trying to say.

“So…you planned to be a player all of your life then, breaking hearts wherever you went” He grinned up at me as he used the friction from our sweat and slide up my body and with one gaze into those beautiful eyes I knew that he got it.

“Till I met you luv, and now that’s all changed. I can’t see myself as the pompous asshole any longer” I exclaimed in full and honest truth as I leaned up to steal a kiss.

“Well it was being that pompous asshole that first attracted me to you in the first place” He beamed, snogging me nearly to death as he stole the very breath from my body.

“Don’t worry, I am sure that he will pop up from time to time” I giggled like some bird as he slide off to the side of me, pulling me into his arms as he held me all wet and sticky. I was out before he even had a chance to respond, fully content and blissfully happy in ways that I never had dreamed possible.

Well as predicted, that pompous asshole showed up eight months later when after many months of being together, David decided out of the blue one night that it was time to end everything between us. I was shocked, hurt and more then a little pissed off as I tried to figure out what the hell I had done to upset him so much that he no longer wanted to be with me.

The evening started out lovely as I made preparations for David’s return after being on his final away shoot. I had dinner cooking in the oven, his favorite cd playing in the background and the mood was set by many lit candles decorating the tiny apartment that we had practically been sharing since our weekend away. He had only been gone for four days, but I was missing him so much that time just seem to stand still. It felt like forever before I heard him enter our place and the moment that I set eyes on him I knew that something was not right. “Hey…” I cried out, ignoring the look of emptiness on his face as I rushed forward and pulled him into my arms. “God, I’ve missed you so much luv” I said with a smile as I leaned in to kiss him a proper hello, that smile disappearing as he turned his cheek and walked away from me. “David…what’s wrong?” I asked, confused and hurt by his actions.

“Nothing’s bloody wrong” He belted out as he walked into the living room, turning on the overhead light before blowing out the candles I had thought to light to add to the mood I was trying to set for that evening. “I’m just tired. Is that ok with you?” His sharp words continued as he turned to face me with a look of anger and outright irritation on his face.

“Sure, right, of course it’s ok” I assured as I walked past him, heading towards the kitchen. “Just have a seat and I’ll bring you some dinner and…”

“I’m not your bloody husband Dominic, I don‘t need to you take care of me. I can take care of myself, understand that” He hollered out behind me, his words heavy and thick with sarcasm.

“I never said you were my husband” I said, turning to face him, my own anger starting to bubble within my stomach. “And I never said that you couldn’t take care of yourself. I just thought that I might do something nice for you since you’ve been on location for the last four days and you always do nice things for me”

“Now you want to do shit for me” He murmured to himself, but I heard him just the same.

“Pardon me? Would you care to repeat that?” I asked, still confused as hell as to what was going on with him.

“Nothing…” He replied off handedly as he fell onto the sofa, picking up the remote control and turning on the telly.

“David, have I done something to upset you?” I asked and I knew that he was either ignoring me, or didn’t hear me as he continued to stare straight ahead. “What the fuck is your problem?” I had finally had enough as I rushed over and plucked the remote from his hand, turning off the TV before turning back to face him. “What the fuck is your problem?” I repeated again, louder that time to ensure that he heard me that time.

He didn’t say anything for a long time as he just stared up at me with empty eyes that scared the shit out of me. “I think that we should end this” He said with a shrug as he once again grabbed the remote from my hands before turning the telly back on.

I felt the breath literally exit my body as I tried to figure out what pod person had taken over the man that I loved, because I could not for the life of me figure out what the fuck I had done to upset him so much that he wanted to break up with me. “David…” I called out over the sound of the TV. “David…” I cried out a bit louder as the volume began to rise. “David please…” I was almost begging, only to be ignored as the blasting sound went up another decidable. Having had enough I once again grabbed the remote from him as I clicked the noise maker off before throwing the remote across the room, the two of us watching as it broke in half as it hit the hard floor. “What the fuck is your problem?” I cried out, terror beginning to set in because he wasn’t responding like the loving and attentive man that I was used to. “Why are you wanting to end things?” I went on, unable to keep the fear and the upset from my voice. “I…I thought you loved me”

“It’s run it’s course and now it’s time to end it…sorry” He said snidely, glaring up at me with those same empty eyes.

“Sorry…” I repeated as the ramifications of that word hit me head on. “Sorry…you’re fucking sorry” I got louder as I merged upon him, jerking him off of the couch as the asshole in me burst forward. “It’s run it’s course. You have some fucking nerve David. You make me fall in love with you and then you pull this shit. You have some serious fucking explaining to do”

“Boo hoo…I made you fall in love with me. Grow up Dominic” His words were cold and hateful, with a sneer added along for the mix. “Like you expected this to go on for longer then we were here. You had this all planned and I know it, but now the time is over and instead of allowing you to the have pleasure of breaking my heart, I’ve decided to break yours instead. Shooting is almost over and now there is no reason to pretend any longer. It was nice while it lasted but now I want you to get the fuck out because I don’t want to see your bloody face anymore” I had no response to that, except for a punch to the face that landed him on his ass before taking a tearful and broken hearted leave for the door.

I ended up at Elijah’s place right after that, waking him up in the process but I didn’t care because I was heartbroken and in desperate need of a friend. “I just don’t get it” I sobbed as he held me in his arms after letting me in. “Everything was so wonderful before he left for this shoot and now he wants nothing to do with me. What the fuck happened up there Elijah?” I asked, pushing the quiet man away because come on lets face it, it was Elijah and he was never quiet. “You know something. He told you. What the hell happened? Why doesn’t he love me any longer?. Tell me damn you because I know that you know” I demanded as I grabbed onto the still silent man and began to shake the shit out of him.

“Ok…ok” He relented a moment later as he pushed me away and walked to the other end of the room. “Dominic have you and David talked any about what your were going to do after we finished filming here in New Zealand?” He asked, sitting down heavily as he fidgeted with a cigarette.

“No…not really” I responded, confused as to what that had to do with my current situation.

“Well…um…I might have let it slip that you were planning on moving to L.A. with me after we wrapped and…”

“You did what?” I ground out already figuring out everything that I needed to know. “Jesus Christ Elijah…do you know what you’ve done?” I asked him crossly, not really so much upset with him, but needing to vent at someone just the same. “We talked about that months ago, before I even knew that David existed and now…everything’s fucked” I felt as if a ton of bricks had been dropped upon my head as I laid back on the sofa I was sitting on, tears blazing down my face. “It all makes sense now. All the hateful words, him wanting to break my heart before I had the chance to break his. He thinks that I’m going to leave him once we are done here”

“Well…aren’t you?” Elijah asked timidly as he continued to sit across from me puffing on his fag. “You’ve talked about nothing else since I’ve met you then moving to California and becoming a huge star. Honestly…are you willing to give up all your dreams for David. He has plans to go back to Australia. He has a daughter there, a life there. I guess what I am trying to say is that it might be for the best that it happened this way”

I wanted to throttle him right there as he sat for even having the nerve to say those words to me. “Is both of us dying from a broken heart for the best?” I asked painfully as I slumped off of the sofa and left a silent Elijah in my dust. I found myself exactly where I knew I shouldn’t be, but my heart led me there and there was no turning back. Using my key I let myself into his place, finding it dark and eerily silent. “David…” I called out as I began to search for him. “David…” I called out again, becoming fearful that someone horrible might have happened, but thankfully I heard a noise coming from the kitchen as I rushed towards it. I found David there sitting on the floor, hunched over with a near empty bottle of bourbon between his legs. “Oh David…” I cried out at the sad sight before me as I rushed towards him, falling onto my knees before him. “Baby…It’s me. It’s Dom. I’m so sorry for what I said before. Oh Jesus…” The wind was knocked out of me as I lifted his head and got my first glimpse of the raging shiner staring back at me. The first thing that I thought of was that Peter was going to kill me, but then I realized that I truly didn’t give a fuck what Peter had to say because I had physically abused the man that I loved.

“I…sorry Dominic” He slurred his words as he gazed up at me through bloodshot eyes. “I…never…wanted…to hurt you. Love you…always love you…remember it” Tears fell from my own red eyes as I reached up behind me and grabbed a cloth hanging from the refrigerator, wetting it before placing it upon the swollen eye. “Love you Dominic…so much and…I was afraid you gonna leave me . Elijah said…LA” Everything I had suspected from before was confirmed with those words and it broke my heart even more.

“I know baby…I love you too” I hiccupped, deciding that he needed to be put into bed in order to sleep off the alcohol that he had consumed. It was nearly impossible to get him off of the kitchen floor in his state, but nearly an hour later he was out cold in his bed, snoring loud enough to wake the dogs. I knew that I should have probably just left, but I couldn’t as I stripped down to my underwear, sliding into the bed next to him. I was engulfed within his arms the moment that my head hit the pillow and despite the emotional roller coaster I had been riding the entire evening I too joined the land of the sleeping dead without hesitation.

When I woke up the next morning, I found David sitting at the foot of the bed, staring at me through one crystal blue eye and one red and swollen one. He didn’t say anything for a long moment as he just continued to look at me, pinching his bottom lip between his fingers in a nervous habit of his. “Why are you here?” I heard him finally speak, his tone flat and uneven.

“I had to. I love you and I think that there has been a misunderstanding” I replied groggily, as I sat forward reaching out towards him at how horrible his eye looked.

“I don’t think that there is any sort of misunderstanding” He flinched away from my touch as I drew my hand back, biting at my thumbnail in my own nervous habit. “I told you that this thing between us has run its course. It was great while it lasted, but…”

“Please don’t say that again…” I cut him off, the tears and the pain of the entire situation exploding within my broken heart. “I know what you think David and it’s not true. I know that you think that I am running off to LA with Elijah, but it’s not like that”

“What does you mean?” He asked and I could see the hope in his eyes and my heart soared and crashed all in one instant.

“It means that we should have talked about this a long time ago. That you became so focused on having me love you, and me avoiding that love that when it finally did happen we forgot that eventually our time here in New Zealand was going to come to an end and some decisions were going to be needed to be made” I spoke slowly and carefully because I knew that it was a slippery road that I was driving and with one wrong turn everything between the two of us would be over.

“So this is all my fault. The fact that you want to run off to California and live the single life with Elijah. Yeah…that’s all my fault” He yelled, jumping off of the bed as he began to pace before it.

“I didn’t say anything was your fault” I defended myself as I pulled myself onto my knees, falling back on my feet as he continued to pace before me like some caged animal at the zoo. “Jesus David, what do you want from me?” I asked, my tears halted, my breath hitched for just a moment as I waited for him to tell me what he truly wanted from me.

“I want you to move to Australia with me” His statement was plain and simple and yet the answer I had for him was anything but.

“So you just expect me to give up my dreams and move to Australia with you?” I asked to make sure that I had heard him correctly.

“Isn’t being with me part of that dream?” He answered my question with another loaded question.

“Yes…no…I don’t know” I cried out in frustration, shifting back onto the bed with my bum. “You seem to think that this is such an easy decision for me” I clutched the duvet tightly within my hands, holding onto as if for dear life. “Moving to L.A. and becoming a huge movie star, that has always been my dream David, for as far back as I can remember. There was never any thought of falling in love in that dream, but then I met you and that changed. I love you David, I really do” I exclaimed truthfully. “But you can’t expect me to just give up everything I have worked so hard for without some sort of compromise from you as well”

“I’ve been there for you, loved you. I think that can be considered a compromise” He replied, turning to face me with a look so ugly that it caused me to flinch back, but then I got over it and got mad instead.

“And I haven’t been there for you, haven’t loved you?” I returned the question, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance. “I don’t know what you think you’ve compromised by being with me David, but it sounds to me like you are grabbing at straws. You want to try and guilt me into moving to Australia with you, fine go ahead, but just know that it will be wasted breath” I could feel my anger diminishing, as those blasted tears presented themselves once again as I slid wearily off of the bed, walking over to where the man that I loved stood speechless. “I love you David. I love you so much that it is breaking me apart to say these words to you. You’ve shown me what it is to give yourself to someone wholly, to let down your guard and allow them a piece of your heart and for that I will always be thankful. However, loving and being with someone is all about compromise, something that you won’t even consider. We could have tried to work things out and yes it would have been hard, but if you love someone enough you can make it work” I was sobbing hysterically at that point, stuttering and stammering on every word, because I truly felt as if I was being broken in half. “Won’t you even consider giving a long distance relationship with me a try?” I asked in a last ditch effort to try and salvage what was already destroyed. His silence and stone glare said it all as I pulled myself together, licked my lips before sharing one final kiss with him. He didn’t move a single muscle, his lips pursed and taunt in no response. “I will always love you David Wenham” I sniffled, laying my hand upon his cheek, taking in my fill of him before leaving him still standing there and silent. We finished filming four weeks later and in that time he managed to avoid me, but I was glad for it because I knew that my barely beating heart couldn’t have handled it.

After that I went home for a bit, Elijah plastered to my side out of guilt for what he had done. I told him constantly that he was not the cause of the break up, but being Elijah and stubborn he refused to believe me. I had to admit that it was nice to have him around though, although I am sure it wasn’t pleasant for him. At the beginning I just cried and cried until I thought that I couldn’t cry any more and then out of no where I would start all over again. Then the anger set in and I became an mean and spiteful man who didn’t care whose feelings he hurt. That lasted only a short time before Elijah literally punched some sense into my stupid head. Once the anger subsided I fell into an eerily place of ambivalence, where I didn’t really care about anything. The premieres started shortly after that and thankfully most times, despite the fact that he was right there beside me, I was too busy to feel much of anything. It wouldn’t have matter much anyway, since he refused to even look my way once the entire time. Thankfully I had the boys there with me, keeping me strong, keeping me from falling apart, keeping me from throwing myself in front of a bus. I look at pictures of each event now in wonder, because looking at me back then, you couldn’t tell that I was an emotional train wreck.

Once everything had died down, I went along with my original plan and moved into a place with Elijah. I was just going along with life at that point in time, not really enjoying much of anything that came along with it. Again Elijah was a pillar of support as he stood by me through the thick and the thins of my fucked up life. It had been well over a year since David and I had split and yet the pain some days was just as fresh as if it had just happened. I just wanted to be left alone to die in my chasm of heartbreak, but Elijah constantly refused my efforts by constantly trying to fix me up with any random gay man that he happened across. I loved the bugger for it, but my frustrations with him were beginning to grow with each man he brought upon my door step. I knew that he was trying to help, knew that he was trying to bring me out of my shell, but all he was doing was pissing me off. I tried in vain many a night to explain to him that David was the love of my life and no matter that it was over, nothing was going to change that. Sure I was lonely, sure I was so horny most nights that I would check my palms each morning to ensure that I had not grown fur on them, but I wasn’t ready to sleep with just some random man. I knew that I would have to get over that eventually, but at that time I was content with it.

My frustration with Elijah came to a head once night as I sat quietly in my room reading a book. He came racing through the door, more excited then I had seen him in a long time. “Get up…” He screamed as he pulled me off of the bed, jerking me towards the cupboard, undressing me as he did.

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” I asked as he jerked my knit shirt over my head, shifting through the cupboard in search of what I didn’t know.

“When was the last time that you showered?” He asked, sniffing my arm pits before shrugging his shoulders and going back to his task.

“I’ll have you know that I took a shower just this morning you wanker” I bit out as he pulled a clean shirt over my head, next attempting to work on the buttons of my jeans, but I wasn’t having any of it. “Look, either you tell me what the hell you are up to or…” I left the threat open because I could tell he wasn’t listening as he gave up on the jeans and shoved me before the mirror and vanity. “Elijah…what the fuck” I cried out in pain as he grabbed a comb and began to yank it through my spiky hair.

“It’ll have to do” He spoke to himself as he tossed the comb on the dresser, grabbing a nearby bottle of cologne, splashing some on my face and neck before shoving me back so he could take a clear look at me. “Let me smell your breath” I watched as he moved his face closer to mine grabbing onto my neck to ensure that I could not get away.

“Not again Elijah” I cried out, trying to break away from him, but his hold was strong. “I told you no more. Stop trying to fix me up with every fucking gay man that crosses your path” My words got louder as I pushed myself away, ready to curse him a blue streak.

“Should I be jealous…” I heard a voice so familiar speak from the door way that it literally caused me to become paralyzed for a brief moment.

“Surprise…” Elijah said with a smile full of trepidation as he looked up at me, then turned to face the man with the voice.

In very slow and painful motion I dragged my eyes across the room, landing them on a sight that I was sure I would have never seen again. I couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, but fuck if I couldn’t stop crying. I wasn’t sure if he was a dream or if he was real, but I was sure about to find out as I got control of my body before pushing past Elijah and literally leaping into his arms. I didn’t know why he was there, didn’t know or care about what he had to say because all that mattered to me was that he was in fact there and in was in fact real. I crushed him so tightly to my body, my legs wrapped around his waist that I knew that if it was constricting my breathing, it must be constricting his as well, but he never said a word. It was at that point in time that I realized that he was holding me just as tightly as I was holding him. Slowly the shock began to fade and I forced myself to let go, stepping away from him as I looked between him and a madly grinning Elijah. “I don’t understand” I spoke hoarsely, feeling faint as I began to sway on my feet.

“I’ll make this quick and then you two can get back to reacquainting yourselves” That beautiful Elijah grin spread even wider. “I got a phone call from Karl last week telling me that David was an absolute mess and he wanted to know if you were fairing any better. Of course you haven’t been, so we ended up swapping horror stories. Seems you two have been quite pains in the asses towards your friends and all for the same reasons. You love each other, you miss each other and you are both completely miserable without each other. The rest was simple, I called David and before I could even tell him to get his stupid ass on a plane and come and get his man, he had already purchased a plane ticket. I’ll let that simmer for a bit and then take my leave” I could have kissed Elijah in the very moment and I did as I ran over towards him, plucking him off of the ground before planting a very large, very wet kiss upon his lips. “Love you Dommie” He said once I placed him back on the floor. “Just listen to him, so we can see the spark in your eyes once again”

I was in David’s arms once again as we both watched Elijah exit the room. Afterwards we just gazed at each other as if trying to drink as much as the next person in. “I can’t believe that you’re here” I whispered against his ear as I once again plastered myself against him.

“We have so much to talk about Dominic” I heard him say, but I ignored him as I wrapped my arms even tighter around his neck because after such a long absence I could not get enough of the feel of his body pressed against my own. “Dominic…please” I could hear begging in his voice as he pulled away from me “I just want to say that I am so sorry for…”

“No more talking…” I cut him off, placing my hand upon his lips. “Because I’m leaving with you for Australia just as quick as we can. Please David…” I spoke up louder when he tried to speak. “I can’t do this anymore. It’s too hard, to painful to be away from you. Just tell me that you love me again and that everything can go back to the way that it was. I don’t care about my career anymore or any of the other stupid shit that I let come between us. I love you so much David. I just want to feel whole again and with you is the only way that I can do that”

“I’m sorry Dominic that can‘t happen” He replied as he stepped away from me, my heart plunging and breaking in half at the same time. Tears bled from my eyes in rivers as I turned away from him because I didn’t want him to see my lose what was left of my soul right there on that very spot. “That can‘t happen…” He repeated as he placed his hand tenderly upon my shoulder, slowly turning me to face him once again. “Because I never stopped loving you in the first place. I’ve wasted all this time being angry at you when I should have been angry at myself. I love you so much Dominic Monaghan, in ways that you can never even know possible and I would love for everything to go back to the way they were, but we both know that they can’t”

“They can’t…” It was more of a question then a statement as the tear factor went up another notch.

“No…because were not the same people that left New Zealand over a year ago. We’ve changed, the two of us and yet I feel that it’s only for the better. Besides…I don’t live in Australia any longer” He grinned down an me, placing his hand into the pocket of his dress slacks.

“You don’t?” I asked more confused then I had ever been in my lifetime because I wasn’t sure if his words were an attempt to try being together once again or not.

“No…I now own property in this small town called Los Angeles” His grin got wider as he pulled a key on a ribbon out of his pocket, dangling it in front of me.

“I don’t understand” I said like a dolt, afraid to reach out and take the glimmering piece of metal for fear that he might snatch it back.

“I know that I am being presumptuous, but I sold my home in Australia and brought something here that you and I can share. I don’t care where we live Dominic just as long as I have you in my life”

I didn’t give him time to speak another word as I lunged back into the one place that I vowed to spend the rest of my days in, his loving arms. We shared our very first back together kiss and it was just as amazing as I had remembered them in my dreams. That night we made slow and sensual love to each other as we got reacquainted with bodies that at one time we knew as much as our own. Many promises were made that night, vows of undying love as well as a marriage proposal that I didn’t even hesitate to accept as we made love all over again.

I was moved out of Elijah’s house and into the one that David and I shared by the weekend, without even a second thought about it. My friends were amazing, trying to get us to take it slow, to get to know each other before we just moved back into each others lives and as much as I loved them for it, there was no way that I was listening to their advice. We had been apart to long. He had shown me just how wonderful Romance and falling in love could be. We each learned the agonizing pain of heartbreak and loss by being apart and their was no going through that again for either of us. Of course times were a bit of a struggle in the beginning, but we pushed past the bad times and sailed smoothly into the good ones. Believe it or not we worked through our global differences, each taking projects that took us away from each other from time to time, but we never let time or travel diminish that love that we held for each other and the careers that brought us together in the first place.

Four years after our reuniting, we came out to the world at an after party awards show. For the year prior we had been discussing giving up the pretense and lies and coming out of our closet of love together. We were both tired of hiding the love that we shared with each other, and had decided that we wouldn’t make a grand announcement but that we would just let it happen if and when it did. It happened so quickly that I wasn’t even sure that we had come out, but at the gasps of surprise and the pouncing cameras and reporters I was quickly brought up to speed. It was a simple gesture really, nothing to cause the ruckus that it did, but once it had happened there was no going back.

“Would you like a drink luv?” I heard David ask me as we stood offside in a room full of celebrities and their entourages.

“That would be brilliant” I smiled up at him, he and I both leaning forwards as we shared a small and simple kiss. It was a kiss that we had shared many times in our relationship, one that many straight couples I could only assume shared as well and yet all hell broke loose after it. There was no thought behind it, other then the simple act of love and the fact was that neither one of us had really even realized that we had done it. I never got that drink as the reporters mingling among the many made a beeline for us, flocking all around us as hundreds of questions were flooded around us. I think that two of us were to stunned to do much of anything but stand there breathing and blinking, but then David got this evil glint in his eyes and I knew that our simple kiss was about to turn into so much more.

“Shall we show them just how much we love each other and give them something really good to talk about tomorrow?” He grinned over at me and all I could do was nod. A shrill cry of giddiness could be heard all about us as he pulled me into his arms, swept me backwards before kissing me good and plenty right there in front of everyone. “I love you” He smiled down at me once more before setting me upright. “Now lets get the hell out of here” He laughed, taking my hand as we literally ran for the exits. We had a gaggle of people following us, but we didn’t care as our carefree laughter echoed behind us as we dove into our waiting limo, making out the entire way home in the back seat once we had. As we made love that night we celebrated at the idea that there would be no more hiding and no more lies. Our love could be out in the open for all to see and like it or not, there was no going backwards. There was quite a bit of hoopla after that incident, many reporters wanting to get the scoop on the newest outed couple. Photographers of unbelievable proportion followed us around day and night, but we gave no notice to them. We never did anything to draw more attention to ourselves, in fact we were down right boring and eventually a teen stars eating disorder and near death experience out shown us. We fell back into a normal routine after that and still many years later we are as happy and in love as we were from the beginning.

The End…


End file.
